


Love Comes At Midnight

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aaron, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Top Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Aaron has been fighting what he’s feeling for Negan but the same emotions are returned. One night things change.





	Love Comes At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Last weeks episode got me.

Fighting next to Negan wasn’t productive, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Panic. His attention was pulled away from the battle and onto Negan and whether he was okay, there were too many walkers and they kept coming. Breathing deeply he shoved the blade into a walker and tried to remember if he died things wouldn’t be any better.

There was a time when Aaron would hate this, fighting a horde of walkers with Negan beside him. The man was the enemy even if all he did the last few years was talk trash and pick vegetables. A few months back Gabriel forced them to work together and he argued it wasn't a good idea. When he saw the dismembered head of Alpha he realized just how wrong he was.

Aaron expected Negan to run off after the whisperers were no more but Negan just winked and stated he had more work to do. A calmness settled in at the admittance and two days later Negan told him they could do a run because they worked so well together.

Now his days were filled with Negan next to him, the smart ass comments evolved into casual conversations where they found they had much in common. Negan talked about his wife and how he lost her and Negan knew more about Eric. All was forgotten about what was said one night when it was just the two of them, angry at each other and the world.

The pair secured an old rotten cabin and reinforced doors and windows, there was a chill in the air with it being November, well what the assumed was that month. A single, small lantern sat on the floor between them not blocking their view. Negan laid there staring at him but didn’t say a word, it was their ritual, they feel asleep like this most nights, eyes locked on one another before one feel asleep.

“You ever wonder what you would be doing right now if things were different?” Negan broke the usual silence night time brought them.

“No, what’s the point?”

Negan stretched out and moved over a bit, closer to the edge of his sleeping bag, closet to Aaron. “True.”

Mocha eyes stared at him and it was too much so Aaron rolled on his back to look up at the ceiling. Negan wondered why Aaron did that, anytime he looked at him the man turned his head away to ignore him. He thought he knew why but the fear of the unknown or maybe more of being hurt forbid him from pushing it.

“Good night.” Negan whispered and turned off the lamp.

“Night.” Aaron answered moments later before fall asleep first.

Aaron woke up freezing and he rubbed his arms while his teeth chattered. The temperature had dropped several degrees and he breathed out into his palms for warmth. He felt eyes on him and turned though it was pitch dark, Negan was awake.

“It’s balls cold.” Negan whined, it wasn’t a sound Aaron heard before out of him and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Don’t laugh, if walkers don’t get me blue balls of a different variety will.” Negan kept on.

Aaron stifled another huff of laughter and rubbed his torso as he looked over at Negan, despite the lingering darkness.

“Aren’t you cold?” Negan asked while he got up and shivered, his body losing warmth quickly, he pushed his sleeping bag to Aaron’s and slipped back in.

“Yeah.” Aaron answered.

There was no time to register it as Negan snuggled up to him, it was ridiculous because he was still zipped up and his feet awkwardly made their way to Aaron’s enclosed feet.

“How does a burrito squirm? Not eloquently.” Aaron joked.

“Shut up.” Negan grunted, puffs of warm air brushed against Aaron’s face and he felt himself harden.

That intense stare was still meeting him and he closed his eyes as if he could really be seen.

“We could get warmer here if you weren’t such a prude.” Negan whispered.

Aaron smelled the light musk of nicotine along with whiskey that always clung to Negan. He was already warming up someone beside him. 

“Give it up already.” Negan whispered in his ear.

Negan’s palm squeezed Aaron’s neck as he pulled him in and he couldn’t resist it when Negan tugged his chin up and kissed him, his tongue gliding in and taking control as he tasted every square inch of Aaron’s mouth. He didn’t want to fight it and a moan escaped his lips at larger hands warming him up, Negan pushing his body against his and biting his lips.

“Shit, why did it take so long for us to do this?”

The answer was simple but Aaron didn't ruin the moment and suddenly the chilled room was too hot as he pulled back his sleeping bag and straddled Negan.

“Well hello there cowboy!” Negan made a pun about his position.

“Shut up.” Aaron yanked his chin up and kissed him, grinding into him.

Aaron clawed at Negan’s torso, his nails scraping any flesh it found, he slapped Negan’s cheek a little too roughly to be playful when he smirked. Negan’s erection pushed against him then and Aaron grinded back, moaning when Negan squeezed his ass. 

“Damn, I wanted this for so long.” Negan hummed and kissed him again.

Negan’s hand crept across his waist and dipped into his jeans, Aaron groaned at a finger traveling down his crack before rubbing at his entrance.

Negan turned on the lamp needing to see the face he jerked off to every night, Aaron was flushed against him and panting, it had gone too far.

“We should stop.” The words felt sour on his tongue and made him pout.

“I get it.” Aaron pulled off, he was used to this. A man who couldn’t come out and it was worse to do that when it was so trivial now.

“No.” Negan took his hand and Aaron wanted to let go but couldn't. “It’s not that, it’s just that I’m already so damn turned on and we don’t have any lube.”

Aaron shook his head and smiled, a small huff escaped his lips as he slid off Negan, he scrambled for his book bag and pulled out coconut oil.

“Well fuck, look whose a happy trooper.” Negan purred.

Aaron sank back down onto Negan but was quickly thrown on his back as Negan yanked down his pants, devious eyes revealed he was impressed with Aaron’s length and Aaron twitched at Negan biting down on his lip before shoving down his own pants.

“Fuuuuck.” Aaron drawled out.

Negan’s cock was red and strained, thicker and longer than his own and Negan’s torso flexed when he slid his hand down his shaft and moaned out. A bead of precum oozed out and Negan worked it down his aching cock as he jerked himself harder.

Negan grabbed his neck to pant against him then kissed him again, his dick pressing against Aaron’s shirt, the smaller man pulled his shirt up just to feel the warmth of Negan’s engorged cock against his skin. Aaron pumped his hips forward, chasing a release that wouldn’t come.

“So damn gorgeous.” Negan groaned out.

At the first touch of Negan’s calloused hand on him Aaron groaned and laid back, he was pinned too much to spread his legs but Negan took the que and moved. Pantiing softly Aaron rolled his balls and hissed when Negan opened the jar of coconut oil.

“Gorgeous.” Negan cooed and slathered him in oil.

Aaron gasped and bucked up, Negan was jerking him too hard but then he stopped to take both their lengths and work them together in a slow, torturous pay off. Each spurt of precum felt like oversensation and he whined when Negan finally let go.

“This has been fun but show me what I have been dying to see.” 

It took a while for Aaron to roll over but he got on his knees and bent over, moving his arms back he displayed himself. After so long alone he flushed as he pushed out knowing he would be open after what he did yesterday morning. Silence took over the room but just as he went to look back Negan traced a finger against his rim making him push forward. 

“I’ve been dying to see that ass and you sure did deliver.” Negan husked out.

Aaron pulsed again and pulled his ass apart further to reveal his gape, Negan swallowed behind him and before Aaron could speak a finger slipped into his hole, pressing in and out, it wasn’t much but acting on instinct Aaron started to push back, dripping onto the sleeping bag when another finger joined in. Jerking his dick, he kept pushing back against fingers and cried out when they crooked and hit his prostate.

“Damn baby, been playing back here because you don’t feel so tight. I wonder why.” Negan seemed to always know the truth.

His dick twitched in pain at watching Aaron’s tight ass bury his fingers, the body in front of him moving in a steady rhythm as Aaron leaked. Negan slapped his ass, biting his lips as his fingers kept disappearing from view and Aaron stilled when he added a third. 

Negan pulled all his fingers out to lather them and then tested the other’s resistance by plunging all three digits in at once. Aaron moaned, stilling at the deep intrusion but once Negan pushed harder against him he slammed back, wet smacking filled the small room they were in.

Pulling his fingers out Negan lathered his dick up and rubbed his fingertips against Aaron’s hole, smirking at the cursing Aaron did as he pushed his ass back trying to chase relief. Lining up Negan pressed in, slowly sliding against wet walls until he was fully sheathed.

He rubbed Aaron’s ass softly, waiting for him to get comfortable when suddenly Aaron snapped forward then back roughly. Chuckling Negan let that cute little ass work a while before he grabbed Aaron’s hips and slammed in hard. When Aaron didn’t object and let out a ravished, filthy sound Negan pulled on his shoulder, forcing his body to meet his thrusts as he plowed in deeper.

Aaron was so damn tight, his dick felt choked but he couldn’t stop, he pulled back before pressing in harder and Aaron took it, reaching around he stroked the others dick while he pressed on his shoulder and fucked him deeper. 

“Oh fuck!” Aaron cried out.

The wet smacking only made him seep more, Negan’s strokes were soft and taunting while he pressed in deeper. Aaron’s stomach dipped as he tried to collapse because Negan was fucking against his prostate at every pound in, when Negan pinched hard on the base of his dick he cried out, Negan started to pull out and fuck him shallowly avoiding that spot that begged for relief. Negan jerked him off and pressed just his tip in and out, teasing Aaron’s hole, when wet walls quivered against him he squeezed on the head of Aaron’s length forbidding it’s release and kissed him.

“Negan.” Aaron sobbed out, frustrated that Negan wouldn’t let him come.

“Come on baby, beg me to come.”

He gasped at Negan’s words, of course he would still be an asshole. A finger swirled across his slit, teasing him as he bucked back but Negan wouldn’t press in deeper.

“Negan please just fucking fuck me!”

It took everything in him not to scream louder and alert walkers or to beg but Negan slammed into him again, he grabbed onto Aaron’s hips with both hands and fucked in deeper. Negan let go of his dick, releasing the agonizing pressure and pressed in slowly, his dick dragging sloppily with an uneven pace. 

Negan groaned out, and licked up Aaron’s spine finding hushed lips. The angle was awkward and not easy for the other but he kissed Negan. Negan’s tongue left Aarron’s mouth only so he could slink in fully, he shoved a finger in with his dick and felt Aaron accommodate it all.

Aaron gasped at being stretched further and Negan picked up his pace.

“So damn hot baby.” Negan bragged and slammed in a final time.

Aaron could feel Negan coming, he felt him burst deep within him, coating his walls, it was all it took for him to release ropey spurts onto Negan’s hands.

“Well shit Aaron! I wasn’t even jerking you off.”

“Shut up.” Aaron pulled out and collapsed on the sleeping bag, no longer cold or unsated.

Negan hummed at the view, round perky ass cheeks, that sweet little hole slowly leaking out his substance. He went to gather it but when he touched Aaron’s ass he moved away. 

“Time to sleep Negan.”

Frustrated Negan guessed he did enough damage and blew the lantern out once again.  
——————————————————————  
Negan tossed and turned all night and when he woke up it was with fear. Luciille didn’t even want his ass at the end, if he couldn’t keep her who else would stay?

It was as he figured, when Aaron woke up they didn’t speak, they ate breakfast and packed up. The trip home was quicker than usual and he didn’t know if seeing those gates made him happy or sad. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts but he worried Aaron wouldn’t want to talk to him anymore or do runs with him once he could escape Negan within safe walls.

Eugene opened the gates and they started to limp inside, tired from too much walking. Once inside Negan walked towards his house, a small shack he lived in alone because no one trusted him. Aaron pushed an arm against his stomach stilling him and he froze.

He looked over at honey eyes, they were where his real home was. Safety and longing is what he saw, trust. A beauty so deep it made him want to  
weep a thousand times. No one ever looked at him like Aaron did and he saw it was still true, nothing had changed.

“Get some real rest Negan, tonight is supposed to be cold. I might need someone to warm me up again.”

“I…” Negan wanted to do that but he wanted so much more. Enough to say no, if this was all it was. He hoped it wasn’t because his heart said there was more to this.

Aaron cut him off with a smile. “It’s gonna take time, it’s not going to be easy but…” Aaron breathed in. “Nothing comes easy that matters.”

It was the same thing Aaron said to him when they called a real truce and he looked up at what was rapidly becoming his everything.

Aaron smiled and par his shoulder. “I forgive you, just a little and maybe one day that will be a lot. Completely.”

Negan’s heart constricted and when he breathed out it was like the first time.

He wouldn’t let Aaron down and he knew forgiveness was coming and even if it took years he could live with that.

What he didn’t know was all was already forgiven because Aaron did more than sleep with Negan last night, he fell in love and he would never let go.


End file.
